Small Gestures
by Ziirroh
Summary: "You said you were tired of walking, and seeing as I'm not the least bit exhausted, I don't mind carrying you." Ruby grinned at her girlfriend in hopes of easing her nerves. Weiss shuffled her feet a bit before timidly approaching Ruby and sliding her legs into Ruby's hold. "Don't drop me you dolt."


"Are you sure about this?" Weiss looked skeptically at Ruby's back as the younger girl crouched down and held out her arms behind her.

Ruby turned her head to look back at Weiss, who still remained standing and was fidgeting nervously behind her.

"Yeah I'm sure Weiss!" Ruby replied enthusiastically. "You said you were tired of walking, and seeing as I'm not the least bit exhausted, I don't mind carrying you." Ruby grinned at her girlfriend in hopes of easing her nerves.

Weiss shuffled her feet a bit before timidly approaching Ruby and sliding her legs into Ruby's hold.

"Don't drop me you dolt." Weiss huffed under her breath.

"Didn't plan to." Ruby said cheerily, hoisting the pale girl onto her back as she stood.

Weiss felt a lurch of gravity making her wobble precariously behind Ruby, and instinctively she took hold of her shoulders to keep steady.

"Y'know, you can wrap your arms around me if you want." Ruby suggested in a teasing manner, causing Weiss to blush lightly.

"Just walk Ruby." Weiss commanded halfheartedly.

"Sure thing princess." Ruby chuckled as she proceeded along the path.

They walked along the park's trail through the densely forested part of the path without seeing any other people. Weiss was grateful for such luck, for she would be utterly embarrassed to have anyone see Ruby giving her a piggyback ride.

The two were quiet for the most part, enjoying the scenery and calming sounds of nature. It wasn't until Ruby needed to shift Weiss' weight in order to carry her better that Weiss became all too aware of how Ruby's fingers felt against the skin of her thighs. She wondered if wearing shorts today was really such a good idea. The thought made Weiss flush red, and she buried her face against the scarf Ruby wore in embarrassment. The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Ruby said, curious of her girlfriend's action.

"Nothing, just feeling sleepy." Weiss mumbled against the scarf, hoping Ruby wouldn't see through her lie.

"Ah, okay then. I guess if you're that tired you can take a nap. I don't mind." Ruby nudged her head affectionately against Weiss, who only nodded at her words.

The two continued on like this, Weiss feigning sleep and Ruby humming lullabies to herself and Weiss. Eventually Ruby made it to the end of the trail and into the parking lot where their vehicle waited.

Ruby nudged her head against Weiss once more to wake her.

"Alright Weiss we're here. Time to awaken my princess." She said with some dramatic flair and a chuckle.

Ruby lowered herself to let Weiss off, the entire time never leaving her side until she was sure Weiss wouldn't fall over dizzy or tired. When they arrived at their home Weiss was suddenly swept off her feet into Ruby's arms, and carried inside to their room.

"Wha- Ruby you dunce, what are you doing?!" Weiss had exclaimed before she was placed gently on the bed with Ruby hovering over her.

Ruby looked at her with an earnest expression, placing a kiss on Weiss neck and then her lips. Her hands roaming her body as she pulled up at the edges her sweater. Ruby pulled from the kiss and looked into her eyes with a different kind of emotion.

"Oh, Weiss. You don't know what you do to me." Ruby sighed, rubbing their noses together.

Weiss smirked up at her. "I think I have an idea." she replied before pulling Ruby into a deep kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: hanasaku-shijin had said something about a piggy-back day for the FNDM, where ya write or draw your OTPs giving piggy-back rides to their significant other. I don't think it became a thing unfortunately, but this is my contribution to that concept.**

 **Edit: Guest review reminded me that I forgot to say this is based off of** _ **milk-puppy's**_ **artwork on tumblr. I'll provide a link (replace commas with periods):**

 **milk-puppy,tumblr,com/post/97073771330/could-you-draw-ruby-giving-weiss-a-piggyback**


End file.
